


Arms Wide Open

by miraculousjayden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, Gorilla just wants Adrien to be safe and happy, can we allow him to adopt adrien, family bonds, gorilla just wants to sock gabriel/hawkmoth in the face, le gorilla discovers, protective gorilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: In the midst of the final battle Le Gorilla is in search of Adrien. Fearing for his safety and well-being.He finds Adrien. Gorilla also gets to meet one of Paris' Heroes.How many secrets can one family hold?





	Arms Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> I stan Le Gorilla as Adrien's dad.

Arms Wide Open

| * |

Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste.

After all these years of working for the Agreste Household you'd think at on point he'd get a clue. Or start putting pieces of together. The secrets. The over protectiveness of Adrien. 

They'd hired him on to protect Adrien from anyone or anything brought to harm Adrien. 

All this time Gorilla should've been protecting Adrien from his family. Natalie had been on this too. For who knows how long? He would never know, nor did he want to.

His main mission is to find Adrien and find shelter immediately. No matter where, Gorilla would make sure no harm would come to the young boy.

Gorilla stopped short. The enemy had been in front of him all this time. He'd thought back to all those times Gabriel knew Adrien would be in the direct vicinity of an akuma. Allowing him there. To hurt, been captured, the times he'd been hit by an akuma. 

Shuddering Gorilla shook the thoughts of Style Queen. How'd he failed to protect Adrien from becoming gold. This child had been turned into a golden statue. By his own fathers design.

This time he wouldn't fail to bring Adrien to safety. All Gorilla cared for in this moment.

Turning a corner Gorilla's breath stop short. There slumped against a wall was Adrien. Nothing seemed to appeared wrong, however the boy did seem tired. His breathing coming in short and rapid. Hurriedly Gorilla walked towards Adrien, heart pounding as he squatted beside Adrien.

Shaking Adrien's shoulder gently.

Adrien jolted, eyes springing wide open frantically as he looked around. Relaxing when he realized it was his bodyguard. Adrien slumped back against the wall.

Relived. Adrien is okay. Maybe battered and shocked, but okay.

Gorilla grabbed Adrien in a fierce hug. Holding him protectively his chest.

Shocked Adrien stilled against Gorilla returning the hug fast, gripping on Gorilla like a lifeline. His body shaking.

Adrien needed this. 

He still had one steady rock in his life remained. Adrien felt forever grateful for Gorilla.

Adrien knew this hug couldn't last long neither could he stay. Adrien needed to recharge along with Plagg before heading back into the fight alongside his Lady and teammates. 

Giving Gorilla one last squeeze Adrien pulled his arm away reluctantly. His bodyguard looking at him confused standing up, and tugging on his arm.

“I can't.” 

Gorilla gave another tug.

Stepping back Adrien weakly smiled. 

“This isn't how I imagined letting anyone know my identity.”

Gorilla's eyebrow arched. 

Just then a tiny floating cat appeared from Adrien's shirt. Gorilla stared in shock.

“Surprise?” Adrien joked. He scratched the back of his head. “Well I guess now you know how I escaped you all those times.”

Plagg popped a piece of cheese in mouth. “Think you might have broken him.”

“Listen I will explain more of all this later but I need to transform and get back in the battle,” Adrien said, looking seriously at Gorilla. “In the mean time you need to get to shelter.”

Adrien is Chat Noir.

Chat Noir is Adrien.

Gorilla thought finding out his boss is Hawkmoth shocked him the most, but discovering Adrien is one of Paris' heroes is none other Gabriel's own son.

He could feel is blood boiling. Now all he wanted to do is find Hawkmoth and beat the ever living snot out of the man. Then bring Adrien to a safe place. Gorilla's fist clenched. Gabriel likely had no clue he'd been fighting Adrien all this time. However it didn't erase all those akumas who'd hurt or tried to harm Adrien.

Hero or not, Adrien is still a child.

Adrien cleared his throat. 

Gorilla's attention snapped back to him.

“Go,” Adrien stated. 

Gorilla opened his mouth when Adrien called for his transformation. Replaced with a flash of green light stood Chat Noir. 

“I'll see you soon.” Chat Noir turned around to leave, Gorilla grabbed his arm. Dragging in Adrien for a second fierce hug. Releasing Chat, Gorilla stepped back, smiling at the super hero, and ruffling his hair.

The message is clear: Go kick butt, and come back safely.

Wiping tears threatening to fall Chat Noir grabbed his baton. He promised, “I will.”

Turning Chat Noir ran extending his baton and rushing off to rejoin Ladybug.

While he feared for Adrien's safety he knew being alongside Ladybug was his place. Gorilla had seen the duo and other heroes fight tough battles. He knew they would win, one way or another. Adrien would return.

His heart torn over the fact Adrien having to fight his own father. Gabriel remained distance since Emilie, becoming Hawkmoth and terrorizing Paris. No doubt Adrien immediately taking the side opposites side, but no doubt his heart ripping in half at discovering Gabriel is Paris' infamous villain. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir would be victorious. 

Gorilla would wait for his return. With arms wide open. And a place Adrien could call home.

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet drabble :)
> 
> Been wanting to write one and couple other drabbles for them. Where Le Gorilla adopts Adrien after the battle and start a new life. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
